A Happy Blink
by ApplesauceLady
Summary: With his father's illness becoming more pronounced, Matthew agreed to take a long journey to find his long lost mother to give her his father's last gift. Francis Bonnefoy's last great work of art. His Dark Materials AU. Fem!Scot/Can. Side FrUK.


_So Dark Materials ScotCan. I read mostly the wiki and such so I don't have an ultimate knowledge of this world. Sorry if I get anything wrong._

* * *

For the life of him, Matthew never understood why his father lived so far north. In the twenty years that Matthew had lived, he never knew another human who hated being cold this much. There was always a fire burning in their home and his father wore the thickest sweaters to keep the cold from his bones. Yet Francis Bonnefoy couldn't be persuaded to return to a temperature more in line with his desires. Matthew had brought it up a few times but his father always chided him and changed the topic. He never knew what it was though he obviously had a few guesses on what kept the Frenchman in the arctic circle.

His father was a jeweler for the city that he lived in. This far north it was one of the largest cities despite its small size. All kinds of gems came through the store. Diamonds, Emeralds, Rubies. They worked with gold, silver, and all kinds of precious metals. Most works were for couples that wished to get married but Francis could always trust that the Magisterium to order some jewels to be carefully set to different items for their Mass or something to be fixed. It was a comfortable life, one that Matthew never minded. He apprenticed under his father since the age of sixteen to keep the family business. It was detailed work but Matthew enjoyed the hard work. Soon both father and son were well known in the north for their craftsmanship.

At the age of twenty-three, Matthew was conscious on just how older his father was getting. Francis was only in his late fifties and looked wonderful for that age, the health problems that his father was experiencing were troubling. Although the public didn't know, Matthew's father had to completely stop working on the detail part of the job, mostly dealing with customers and orders over actually handling the jewels. Early Parkinson's Disease, they had been told by the Doctor just two months ago. The shaking would start to come and go but Francis had stiffness all the time. Francis's daemon, a loyal dog named Joan, was always willing to fetch things for Francis when it got too bad but Matthew felt like his father was having an especially hard time accepting this diagnosis. Perhaps it was just him but late at night he though he could hear his father working on something, cursing and praying in every breath that he could finish "on time." Matthew had no clue what "on time" was put he was getting more and more worried, praying himself that it was just a weird set of dreams.

* * *

One night Matthew shot up and flinched as he heard his father in the workshop below their house. Swearing in French, Francis had apparently knocked something over. Matthew looked at his own daemon with worry. A Lynx known as Joelle had been curled up on the bottom of the bed. "Should we say something, Jo? He's been like this for months. I don't think he's sleeping."

The lynx gazed at her other half. "I think your father is trying for one last project before his sickness completely causes him to tremor. Let him do what he thinks he must. Joan will tell us if we need to step in."

"I hope your right." Matthew bit his lip before laying back in bed and staring at the ceiling as he listened to his father working on his project. He knew that during the time when his father unable to work on it, the project was concealed in his father's room. As a worried son, Matthew had been tempted to look at it but he was too respectful of his father to invade the privacy of his dad.

 _Oh God he hoped Joelle was right._

* * *

Another two months passed in this way before Matthew heard his dad calling for him in the workshop one late night. Setting the last dish of dinner in the sink, Matthew walked into the shop. "Yes Papa?"

In the large workshop where they both worked on the gems, Francis looked collapsed in the chair next to the work bench but his blue eyes were sharper then ever. "I know you have been worried for me and I thank you for your patience." Joan was sitting next to him and licking his shaking hand. "I needed to complete one last thing before I can't."

The twenty-three year old nodded in understanding before he noticed the project that his father had been working on. Gasping, he went over to it. It was a large black gem set in a twisted gold band with tiny black gems decorating the side of the bands in some writing that was foreign to him. It was beautiful. This had to be one of the most expensive sets that he had ever seen, by far the most expensive for his father. "Papa, it's beautiful."

For a second his father looked young again as he stood up with pride and wobbled over to the desk where the decorated torc was being worn on the fake hand. "Thank you, Matthew. Now I have to deliver it. The only problem is, I won't be able to make the journey." There was a pause in Francis's words before he explained further. The silence lasted not more than a few seconds yet it felt like an eternity to Matthew. "It's for your mother."

Matthew froze at the revelation. His father usually never talked about his mother. In fact, Matthew can only remember his father ever talking about her twice in his entire life. Once when he was fifteen and then once again on accident when he was twenty. "Mother?" According to Francis, his mother was a wild woman that captured his heart and made even the arctic feel like the equator their love was so passionate. Skip a few poetic paragraphs and Francis and this woman had a falling out but Matthew never knew why. Francis agreed to take their child and raise him.

Francis nodded stiffly. "I know I'm asking you a lot Matthew, but I need you to deliver this to her for me. I cannot travel that far north. She is far out of my reach." Going to sit back down, Francis let out a soft groan. He gazed out the window to the midnight skies. "I'm sure that you've worked out things about her."

"She's a witch."

A look a relief washed across Francis's face. Then pain as he sat up straighter. "Yes she is."

Having his ideas confirmed, Matthew felt like he'd just went three rounds with the boxing champion of the world. It was always something in the back of his mind but he couldn't ever bring himself to fully believe it. It explained so much but he was at war with himself. The Magisterium taught intolerance when it came to witches. Even this far north that feeling was strong. He was taught they were evil creatures. But his father never said a mean word against them. Though he felt the Church had some things correct. What kind of mother would leave her child? Perhaps he was angry. Felt abandoned. But he only felt resentment for this witch. "Tell me about her." He demanded as he sat down for a story.

Said story lasted all night as he let his father tell stories about how he met her, how he courted her, how they fell in love. Apparently her name was Alice and she lived in Lake Enara. They had met in Trollesund after Francis had been looking for the perfect gem for a set he had been creating. As Francis said, "I came looking for the most perfect gem in the world. I never expected that gem to be a woman." Apparently Alice had little interest in looking for the gem but was very attracted to the dedication that Francis gave to it. It took them a little over a year to get together. Over three to have Matthew. But then Alice's position in the witch consulate was over and Alice had to return home. It was then that Francis returned south to the town they now called home. Francis explained the rules of the witch to Matthew. That they live thousands of years. That all male sons were human. That while Alice truly loved Francis, that he was just a blink of an eye for her but a happy blink.

As Matthew listened, his view of Alice changed if only by an inch. He understood a bit more now. He didn't out right hate her but he still felt a little hurt. The morning sun had just peeked over the mountains as Matthew asked. "And you want me to go to Lake Enara? To deliver this to this Alice?" He couldn't use the term mother. Not yet anyway. He would have to think abou-

"Yes, consider it my dying wish."

How could Matthew say no to that?

* * *

The long journey was dangerous in the season that Matthew had to travel through. It took an entire month to reach the destination that he sought. And that was only because he had managed to get a Snow Bear named Kumajirou to help him push farther north after a battle of creation. At least Matthew thought it was Kumajirou, the Panserbjørne language made his tongue feel funny. Riding on the back of the Bear took down the time in half. Joelle managed to keep up and by the end of the month, Matthew had reached Lake Enara, though he had little to no supplies left to last him the return trip. He couldn't see any settlement but Kuma has he nicknamed the bear told him that the witches smell was strong. His body was worn down and weary as they marched to the water's edge. As they approached the lake, it wasn't long before two black haired witches approached them on their brooms.

Explaining his mission to the ladies, it took many promises and even magic for him to even be allowed to see a single room in their city. The transport was painful and the human passed out but when he came to, the room was occupied by three other women. Sitting up, Matthew gazed at Alice. With his father's talking, it was impossible to miss who she was. Long blond resting in pigtails. Bright emerald green eyes. And while he didn't know her personally, a fire to her stance that was in line with what his father explained. There were also two other women that Matthew didn't know. Both redheads, they were off to the side close to the door. So he didn't know if they were security or something else.

Alice was the first to speak. "I understand that you are Francis's son." She looked at him oddly. He couldn't tell if she was surprised or if she even got emotional at seeing her son for the first time in years. She didn't move to hug him or any other mother's affection that he might have expected.

Matthew mutely nodded as he took his messenger bag and took out a wooden box. "There is a letter in here from him explaining things along with a present that he requests that you open alone. He said you would understand." Many times during the journey, Matthew had been tempted to open the box or letter but refrained from doing so. Again, he had too much respect for his father. He hated how he looked hopefully at her, seeking some approval for his journey, for his hardship in trying to reach her so far north.

Taking the box from her son's hands, the witch set it in her black robes and said, "I thank you for bringing it to me. It has been long since I've heard from him." Her bare feet crossed the floor silently as she headed for the door. "My sister witch will get you supplies to return. Rhona." And with that, Matthew's mother walked out of his life again.

As if sensing the slight distress that caused, one of the redheads stepped forward. Rhona said, "You'll have to forgive her. Alice has never taken well to her human lover's dying and aging." She gave him a smile and patted him on the back. "Let's get you some food so you can travel back home. We can let you stay a week to rest after your journey but no longer."

Lost and hurt at the blatant dismissal of her son, Matthew could only accept that and followed Rhona with Joelle by his side. He completely blocked the other witches out as they were lead to a place to rest.

* * *

The week pasted slowly for Matthew. He was obviously amazed at the magic around him. Joelle especially liked the attention from the witches who loved cats. Witches all had bird daemons so normal cats usually were a nuisance to the avian creatures. The duo had been glued to Rhona's side as a guide around the small portion of the city the foreigners were allowed to see. Matthew hadn't seen Alice again though sometimes he thought he saw her in the crowd. He spent most days sleeping and the nights were filled with talking and packing. Rhona seemed very interested on how he got a Snow Bear as a guide. So did the other witches who asked for the story over and over again. By the end of the third day, Matthew had become quite a celebrity for the witches.

Thankfully Rhona was always there to help him or if not, her daemon, Alasdair, a black owl was always there to watch over him. Now that he was able to think a little clearly, Matthew was able to notice one thing. Witches were gorgeous. All the women were extremely beautiful to the point he wondered if it was a spell. Asking Rhona only made her laugh and he had to guess it was just in the genes for witches. Rhona herself was attractive to him. With long fiery red hair that went down her back in soft waves, she stood shorter than Matthew himself and that was with no shoes. Witches didn't like shoes for some reason. Like his mother, Rhona had intense green eyes, when you looked into them, it was hard to break that connection. As for a body type, the black robes kept that a mystery but he could guess that she was muscular with a sturdy frame.

Matthew found himself greatly enjoying her company. At first it was weird as Alice introduced her as a "sister witch" but he learned that was just a phrase, he wasn't actually crushing on his aunt. Rhona was very intelligent and daring. They exchanged stories of their life and although her life obviously had more moments than him, he discovered that the apple didn't fall far from the tree. He was infatuated with the witch. She was the most interesting woman he had ever met. He had a few girlfriends, only one had been really serious but he felt the same way with Rhona. Like father, like son, he fell for a witch.

As the week ended, he found himself physically ready to go with enough rest and food for at least two months yet completely unwilling to leave the village. He had sworn to the head witch to leave after a week but he wanted to stay longer. But he was a man of his word like his father taught him to be and so left with a last longing look at Rhona who had come to see him off.

Those eyes would haunt him the entire way home.

* * *

The travel back was safer as he had Kuma to protect him the entire way. They encountered no problems. Perhaps the good luck charm that Rhona had cast actually worked. Matthew returned to find his father still running the shop. Upon seeing his son, Francis hobbled over and gave him a hug. "Oh how I missed you."

"I missed you too Papa." And in his heart, despite knowing that he was home, he felt slightly homesick for Lake Enara.

* * *

Joelle and Matthew were returning from running small errands when they noticed that a large and familiar black owl had been waiting on their store front patio. "Alasdair!" Rushing over, Matthew had never been so happy to see an owl in his life. "What are you doing here?"

"Looking for you. Rhona wrote a letter to you." He stuck out his leg and Matthew noticed the letter holder. Taking out the message, Alasdair spoke again. "I'll come back in day for your response, human." With that, the owl took off and into the sky.

Matthew looked at the letter before walking into the shop with Joelle. As they were busy, Matthew couldn't sit down to read it until the night fell. Rhona's letter wasn't much, just requesting correspondence to keep in touch with each other every other week. With Alasdair being the messenger for them. Thrilled, Matthew responded right away, writing into the night as he perfected his letter. The next morning Alasdair arrived at his bed room window and the response had been sent off to Lake Enara.

* * *

For a whole year, Matthew continued his letters to Rhona. If his father noticed any change about his son, Francis kept quiet about it. The messages had turned from simple information to deep meaningful conversations. A page turned into pages as their correspondence continued. Alasdair didn't seem to like Matthew very much but Rhona assured him that it was just how Alasdair was and it was nothing personal nor a representation on how Rhona felt about Matthew. That line kept Matthew up a few nights thinking about how this relationship occurred.

He could without a doubt say that he was falling in love with Rhona. Her words, her passion, it simply projected from the letters to him in a way that he found himself unable to resist. It wasn't her magic, Matthew was sure of that but he was so very attracted to her. He knew he would only be a blink of an eye to her but he wanted to be just that. A happy blink in Rhona's life. Suddenly his father was much more relatable. Understand was set between them and while Francis' health continued to decline, they were able to enjoy a life together.

The now Twenty-four year old eventually put a plan into action and wrote very clearly on the next letter to Rhona.

" **I want to see you again.** "

The response he received a week later said only one thing, " **Wait for me at the train station next Tuesday.** "

* * *

The whistle of the train made Matthew jump as he paced the corridors of the small train station in the city. There were only two lines. One East and one South so he waited at the entrance. Joelle was watching him with amusement as he continued to pace in his nice clothes.

"You are going to wear yourself out, Matthew."

The human shot his daemon a glare. "I hate when your right." He admitted before collapsing on a plastic seat.

"She'll be here. She obviously likes you."

"Not helping."

Another half hour passed before Matthew's head popped up as a familiar owl flew above his head before circling down to land on the lamp post in front of Matthew. "My mistress is coming."

Standing up, Matthew was almost out of his shoes by the time he saw the familiar red head. She had taken off her witch robes to blend in. She wore long pants and a thin yet warm looking black jacket that appeared to be fox fur. He smiled before rushing over to her. She smiled in return and hugged him tightly before pulling him into a wonderfully amazing kiss. When it ended, a few people were looking at them but the two could care less.

"So, human, tell me. What do you like to do on a date?"

If the kiss and the letters taught him anything, it was that Rhona was the one to take the initiative. So he shouldn't have been surprised when she asked him on a date before he could even plan on asking her himself. But that was fine with him. Knowing what she wanted from life was one of the most attractive things about Rhona. Matthew chuckled as he said, "Well, eating is always nice but how about I bring you to the local park. There is a snowman making contest." He held out his arm and the two started to walk toward the park.

"Lovely."

They didn't win the contest but it had been great fun showing her how to create a snowman. He had to convince her that no, they couldn't use magic. That was cheating. They laughed almost the entire time. Matthew couldn't ever remember being this happy with his other girlfriends. Eventually they did go eat, a nice place in town where they shared a cake slice at the end of the meal. They talked about everything and anything, trying to learn more about each other. By the time night fell and it was time for Rhona to go back, Matthew almost felt like begging her to stay. Their kiss in the train station was desperate in a way and when Rhona left, she swore to continue writing letters to him.

Walking back silently with Joelle by his side, Matthew sighed as he looked up at the bright stars in the night sky. It occurred to him that their relationship would never be normal but he thought his father had the right idea.

"We are but a blink of an eye to a witch but a happy blink."

Matthew was content with being a happy blink for Rhona.


End file.
